Many individuals participate in activities wherein they are required to transport large items or a large number of items to a different location. Because many of these individuals have vehicles with a small amount of cargo area, it would be a benefit to have a trailer attachable to a trailer hitch for transporting these items to the desired location. Because it may be necessary to transport these items in inclimate weather, it would be a further benefit to have an enclosed trailer. Although enclosed trailer's protect the items stored within, enclosed trailers can be flimsily built and often constructed using wood or the like riveted to a metal frame. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a trailer construction method that allowed for the use of a factory constructed chassis having a metal housing and doors constructed of steel for a reasonable price. Because junk vans are often typically crushed and sold for scrap metal, it would be a further benefit to have a trailer construction method that utilized a back portion of a junk front wheel drive van including the hinged back and side doors, the existing brake light system, and the rear axle and shock assembly.